


Come Back

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Illusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco kissed the top of his head, inhaling the scent of coconut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A 100-word drabble. It's sad.

Draco felt him before he saw him. He turned around and smiled fondly at his lover before reaching out to pull him into his arms. As Harry melted into the embrace, Draco kissed the top of his head, inhaling the scent of coconut. No words were said and he looked at the stars in a trance.

He shook himself out of the stupor he had fallen into and looked down, the empty space intensifying his heartache as reality set in.

“Come back Harry.” He whispered to the morning, a single tear running down from his eyes as he hugged himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments!


End file.
